


You're My Missing Puzzle Piece

by sunset_shadows



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_shadows/pseuds/sunset_shadows
Summary: “There,” she thought, “there is where Rory should be”. But no, if she had been with her lover they would have never gone into a place like that. Yet Rory was nowhere to be seen.





	

She was drunk, sitting alone in some old, dirty pub that reeked of cigar smoke and mold. Three guys had already tried hitting on her, but her lack of vitality had quickly persuaded them all to leave her alone and search comfort somewhere else.  
Her fifth Martini’s glass was still almost full, the little and colorful stick where the olives were stacked rested askew on its rim and her empty look was fixed on the vacant stool in front of her.  
“There,” she thought, “there is where Rory should be”. But no, if she had been with her lover they would have never gone into a place like that. Yet Rory was nowhere to be seen. He had left her. For a young, pretty girl from Los Angeles who dreamt of living of her own art.  
Amy would have given her life to be able to tell him how much she still loved him and how she felt like a puzzle with a missing piece without him near.  
But the last centurion had decided that two thousand years, awaiting the little Pond who still wanted to follow her raggedy man across time and space, had been enough. So he had left.  
And after a while the Doctor had done the same.   
Not for the same reasons, of course.   
The Timelord had flown away in his blue box with River and Amy hadn’t wanted to be the third wheel. That’s why she had refused to run away with them. She’d waved goodbye to the Tardis as it disappeared, a smile on her lips. But that smile didn’t make her eyes laugh, it was a dead grin. As dead as she felt inside.  
The outlines of the bar started to slowly fade, she felt her eyelids getting heavier and heavier. She tried to get up, stumbled and fell on her knees.  
Amelia woke up in her room. For once she was not alone. Someone was sleeping next to her. She propped herself up on one elbow and stretched her neck to see who the mysterious figure was.  
It was Rory. Her beloved Rory.  
It had all been a dream. Tears of joy started dripping from her eyes. She lay down and snuggled closer to her husband. Even in his slumber he moved his arm to hug his wife.  
Amy rested her head over his chest and fell asleep with a smile on her lips and the cheeks still wet.


End file.
